


Dream SMP Headcanons

by jocey0821



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy, Multi, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocey0821/pseuds/jocey0821
Summary: basically a bunch of headcanons about the Dream SMP characters (not the in real life ones, but the characters they portray). i just think some of the ones i see are really neat and cool, so why bot make a short story about them. nothing sexual or sexualizing any of them; just normal/realistic headcanons about the characters.
Kudos: 1





	Dream SMP Headcanons

Hello! This is basically what I wrote in the description; just headcanons of the Dream SMP characters. Each chapter is specific to that headcanon, none are really connected unless I make multiple parts to one headcanon. Unless two are similar/go along with each other. These are simply made to make the Dream SMP characters more realistic and human rather than just made up characters portrayed by people. I've seen lots of these on TikTok and thought it would be cool to write little short stories for them to kind describe the headcanon more. Because of the Dream SMP, I've gotten more inspiration to write again. And what better to do than the Dream SMP itself. So if you do decide to read this and like it, leave some headcanons you have. In the comments or direct message, possibly on TikTok, since I'm more likely to see it there. My TikTok is jocelyn.pieper21.


End file.
